Discussion with Stormfront
7/15/2011 11:30 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Stormfront Slipstream returns from an aerial mission, her movements slow and her wings drooping down slightly. The femme is running on energon fumes due to her punishment.. the cut back on ration is running her more than ragged. She reaches the ration dispenser, hand shakily taking it, then slowly she shuffles toward her berth as she sips on the ration. Stormfront is in his modified bay, working on catching up on all the punishment reports. Much as he prefers to work with actual trainees, as drill sergeant, punishment runs and planning fall to him too - and he's trying hard not to play favorites and be equally brutal on everyone, whatever his thoughts on what's come before. He watches the femme limp in and take her ration, giving a small nod of greeting. Slipstream stumbles a bit, but catches herself. "Stormfront." she offers in greeting softly. She sits down hard on her berth, just too tired to control her descent. She vents and intakes another slow sip of her ration. Stormfront extends one massive hand to help steady her when she stumbles, helping her into her berth as best he can. "You can relax now." he replies, "The others are mostly out on an energy run and security sweep, so things should be quiet for a while. Your reports on the punishment detail have been solid." Slipstream doesn't even flinch at the contact, too tired to much care or even react. She leans back against the wall of her berth, "Got to make the Emperor pleased with me again. I failed in my reporting my capture... since I was afraid he'd cannon me for being taken in at all. But I did learn a bit of the Bots social dynamic while there. So I suppose it was not a total loss." a pause to sip on her ration, it’s so very little... just a third of her normal ration. "I brought this on myself." Stormfront nods. "I've read the reports. Obviously he has some use for you still, and your information, or he might have." he agrees, leaning back into his cleared space within the barracks again. "You'll get back on normal rationing soon enough, and you're taking the detail better than some." Slipstream finishes off her meager ration and vents softly, "I think being cannoned may have been better than this. This is too much like the last time." she curls against her legs, wings drooping further, "Reminds me of him. I don't want to remember him anymore." she whispers. Stormfront is quiet for a few moments, having heard the account before. "It seems like a great deal does that. Nonetheless, you're alive, and still on the roster. This is difficult, but I have no doubt you will endure." Slipstream lays her forehead against her knees, pretty much in a sort of fetal position as she sits upon her berth. "Endure." she repeats softly, then a deep invent and a slow exvent. "So tired." The bay creaks a bit as Stormfront shrugs those massive shoulders. "Endure, or find a way to move on with your existence, yes. If you hadn't had it in you to do so, you wouldn't be here now. Your rations should be being increased soon, and I've been reviewing how hard you've been working, despite the shortage." Slipstream makes a soft laugh, "Two orns is not a short time Stormfront. I'm barely making it back here on my ration now. This is much worse than it was back then. Megatron may as well be killed me with his cannon but instead he's just killing me slowly." Stormfront nods. "Not a short time, but you're managing. And they may need you on active duty before too long, which would necessitate making sure you're functional. It’s also always possible it may be suspended if you continue to perform well on punishment detail." Slipstream doesn't reply as she vents out a sigh, the irony of the mech behind the details is not lost on her. "Yeah, I function. I endure. I survive." Stormfront is quiet again for a few moments, then finally, he just nods. "Given that you're continuing to perform well under this duress, I'll see what I can do." Slipstream murmurs, "Don't play favorites Stormfront." A slow shift away from her legs, "I'm a grown seeker, I'll take my punishment like an adult." Letting her legs slide away, she leans back and peers over the partition between herself and the larger mech. "Besides I don't think I could take the leering teasing from Skywarp if I got off easy." Stormfront shakes his head. "If I play favorites, it’s based purely upon results from the academy. Same way as always - screw ups and lazy mechs get marked down and get more work, the people who do their jobs, especially under duress, get good reports. If you get a good word from me - its because your work ethic earned it, and because I'd rather have those who do their jobs functional and in the field." Slipstream considers his words through half powered magenta optics. Her hands lay on top of her upper canopy, over her laser core and spark as if protecting them. "Oh I bet that will go over well with Skywarp then. Even with his trine mates watching over him, he did as little work as he could while Nova Black and I worked hard. I swear that mech is going to get a fist in his mouth soon. Not sure who's going to deliver the blow yet though. Maybe I will and just end the suffering." Stormfront nods. "That's been the case since he was a trainee. He does what's necessary, and lets Starscream cover for him. His special talents make him indispensable and he knows it. Others may coddle raw talent and special abilities - speaking as a trainer and mission leader, I'd rather have work ethic and trained skill in the field. More dependable." Slipstream relaxes slowly, "I suppose you are right. Benefits of being in the lead trine. In a trine period." her optics seem unfocused and distant along with underpowered, "If not for him, I may have been ready for a trine. But.. my spark is not ready and neither am I." Stormfront nods. "If Starscream pushes his luck with Megatron too far, his trine will also fall out of favor. His skill protects them all. As for trines, they have their benefits. I certainly would have recommended you for movement into a team, based upon your results. Of course, eventually, I'm also still looking for nominees for a consistent flight escort detail." Slipstream considers that point, her optics down to a very low setting now. "I fly with whoever wants to fly with me Stormfront. Eventually someone will click so well that I'll know we'll make a good team. Until then, I'm content to wing up and do my job." Stormfront considers that a few moments. "That approach is precisely why I was going to request you as fighter lead in my flight detail, when I do get called to missions. Right up until I got put back on full time babysitting duty for a while." Slipstream gets this small smile, "Sitting detail? Mm I suppose a few of us are acting like sparklings." she murmurs, a shift again as she lies down on her back. "Guess I'll have something to look forward to then, if they call you that is." Stormfront nods. "I read the incident report. A few people are. So far, you're the primary one owning up to it, which may not help in all cases, and the upcoming sessions are the same for everyone... but it earns points and good marks in my book. Despite what's happened, when they do call me from the academy, you're still my current first choice for escort." Slipstream is quiet for a time, almost like she fell into recharge. But then she speaks softly, "Better to admit one's failings and learn from them than ignore them and act all cocky. Cocky gets you dead." "Precisely." he agrees. "Unfortunately, cockiness runs rampant in the seeker ranks. Too many of them believe speed and maneuverability alone will be enough to win the war. And a lot of them just want to look out for themselves. It’s going to cost some people who have potential to be great fliers." Slipstream considers thoughtfully, "Then I suppose I should be thankful that a certain grounder literally brought me down a few pegs." Stormfront shrugs. "You should be grateful you recognize where you were, and have had the chance to strive to improve. Not everyone gets that chance." Slipstream nods a little, "Perhaps I can help those that aren't a total lost cause and get them straightened out. We have potential in the new recruits." Stormfront considers. "Quite possibly. I've been working with them, obviously, but due to current orders, the main point has been punishment detail and pulling double duty. What's your impressions so far of the newer seekers you've worked with?" Slipstream says, "Both Swiftblade and Nova Black have potential. I need to have a spar session with them both, but just not able to do it right now." a soft vent, "Shadowstar though, a bit too stuck on her appearance. I am reserving judgment on her." Stormfront lifts a hand to his chin, considering that. "I am familiar with Shadowstar and her tactics. She will do what she can to fulfill her ambitions, but her first respect and concern is for herself. I would be curious to see the other two in action. I may propose a partial lifting of your rationing in exchange for gaining some aid in training - I'd like to see the new trainees sparring with someone whose capabilities I'm familiar with." Slipstream comments lowly, "Not as capable as you'd think Stormfront. But I'll do my best, and that's all one should expect of anyone." Stormfront shakes his head. "Its like I said, my interest isn’t Stormfront shaks his head. "Its like I said, my interest isn't always in the fastest, the best shot... work ethic and ability to be a team player will accomplish the most in the long run. Not necessarily expecting you to win - but I've worked with you a fair bit in training, I know what you can do, and I know you'll do your best. Therefore, you're a perfect measuring stick for me as a trainer, as opposed to someone out to show off." Slipstream considers and says, "All right." then her optics go out completely, her body very still. "Recharge calls." she murmurs. Stormfront nods. "Of course. I'll let you know what I'm able to find out later. Rest well." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Stormfront's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs